


Nothing Short of Beautiful

by Padraigen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: Luke is just supposed to be Ashton's younger brother, but he is so much more than that for Michael.When Ashton learns they're together, it comes down to a choice between years of friendship... and the chance to finally have what Michael has always wanted.





	Nothing Short of Beautiful

Michael bows his head in chagrin, feeling like he's on a small boat being rocked on turbulent seas, about to be consumed by the waves.

He patently doesn't look at Ashton. He can't.

He wonders, now that he and Luke have been 'caught' by Luke's older brother (and Michael's  _best friend_ , Michael reminds himself), if this is it. If this is when he loses the only family he's ever really had because of one  _stupid_ —

He stops. Breathes. Imagines Luke's smiling face when he'd stared in wonderment at the night sky, and can't bring himself to think of that—of  _him_ —as a mistake.

When the silence persists, Michael lifts his head and finds Ashton staring at him in something like betrayal. Shame twists in Michael's stomach, and he can't help the anger that arises—even if he should be more grateful Ashton's at least stopped shouting.

"I— Look, I didn't mean what I said back there," Ashton finally says, choked, as if he's struggling to say the words.

_("What the hell, man! My_ brother _? I thought I could trust_   _you!")_

Michael flinches slightly recalling the words, but he tries to hide it.

"Oh," he says. It comes out more like a question than he intends it to.

"This—it's not worth years of friendship, right? So let's just forget it ever happened. Move on. Nothing else has to come of it, Michael."

Ashton offers him a hand now, as if he's extending a damned olive branch.  _Stupid_ , well-meaning Ashton, perfect and admirable in every way, always making the right decisions and expecting only the best out of everybody.

Michael thinks about taking it. He really does. But then he thinks about Luke, who's like no one else he's ever met. Bright, stubborn,  _gorgeous_  Luke, who sees people for who they are, not who they portray themselves to be.

Luke, who saw Michael.

"No." Quiet.

"No? What do you mean  _no_?"

Louder now, "I mean  _no._ I don't want to forget. I'm sick of your 'holier-than-thou'  _garbage_ , Ashton. You, with your perfect life and cookie-cutter family. Do you even know what you have? A mother who cares about you more than to just ask you for cash every month, a father who's still around. People who  _love_  you, relatives who dote on you, Christmas parties, birthday celebrations! And Luke— " Michael's voice cracks, and he has to swallow. "Just...  _no._ "

Michael marches back to his room. He'd left Luke lying on his bed when Ashton had found them there cuddled up together.

Luke's sitting on the bed now, eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. Michael slams the door shut and strides over, staring at him as his heart breaks. For a moment he sees only how  _beautiful_ he is, and he brings Luke's head to rest on his stomach, stroking his hand through soft, curly hair.

Only when Luke's arms wrap around his waist does he feel like his heart can be pieced together again.


End file.
